Nonwoven fabrics are widely applied in disposable absorbent articles for personal care or hygiene. In such articles the appearance of softness is of great importance since it reassures the wearer or caregiver that the article will be experienced as comfortable.
In WO 2012/024576 A1, an absorbent article adapted to be worn about a wearer's lower torso is described which aims to enhance the perceived softness of the absorbent article. The absorbent article described in said document comprises a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet and an absorbent core disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet. The liquid impermeable back sheet comprises a laminate of a wearer-facing layer of liquid impermeable, vapour permeable polymeric film and a garment-facing layer of a nonwoven web. The nonwoven web is being impressed with a first pattern of bond impressions in the shape of diamonds, which first pattern defines a second pattern of unbounded raised regions which also have the shape of diamonds. In this respect reference is made to FIGS. 3A-4B. In the process for manufacturing the nonwoven web a hydroentangling or hydroengorgement process is required to increase loft and/or calliper, enhancing visual and tactile softness signals. A drawback of such hydroentangling or hydroengorgement process is, however, that it adds considerably to the manufacturing costs of the absorbent articles. Moreover, the softness of said absorbent articles leaves room for improvement.
WO 2006/048173 describes a loop-forming nonwoven material for a mechanical closure system. The fabrics are thermally bonded with a first pattern of bond impressions that create a second pattern of larger unbonded raised regions and a third pattern of smaller unbonded areas. The impressions are a combination of trilobally and linearly shaped geometry. This provides a positive impact on the mechanical stability of the fabric but has the disadvantage that it limits the drapability, an important feature for softness perceiveness.
Object of the present invention is to provide a nonwoven fabric suitable for use in an absorbent article having a simplified pattern of bonded and non-bonded areas which can more easily be manufactured, and which at the same time shows an improved softness.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dimensionally stable nonwoven fabric with improved softness, sufficient shear strength, and a high tensile strength.
It is yet another object of the present invention to nonwoven fabrics that can be used as wet and dry wipes.